I Love You, Goodbye
by Awkwardteen
Summary: These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase...My first Dramione story! R&R!


**I'm so tired of being here**

**Suppressed by all my childish fears**

She was tired of being in this situation. She was just so tired of everything. How could this happen to her? What did she do to deserve this? Ever since Draco Malfoy died, Hermione Granger was shattered into pieces. He is now gone and she could do nothing to bring him back.

**And if you have to leave**

**I wish that you would just leave**

**Your presence still lingers here**

**And it won't leave me alone**

How could he do this to her? Why does he keep coming back? If he has to leave, why won't he just leave? Everytime she turns around, she could see him by her side. She could feel that he is always there, watching her. His presence won't leave her alone and it makes her miss him so much.

**These wounds won't seem to heal**

**This pain is just too real**

**There's just too much that time cannot erase**

But the wounds and scars he left in her won't seem to heal anymore. It was just too much for her to take. All the memories and moments they cherished together flooded into her mind. But time can't erase those painful memories that still linger in her mind. All those memories crashed her.

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**

**When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears**

**And I held your hand through all of these years**

**But you still have all of me**

When he got beaten by his father, he would always come to her and cry on her shoulders. And she would wipe his tears away. When he screamed in his sleep, nightmares that still haunts him of his painful past, she would be there to comfort him.

**You used to captivate me**

**By your resonating light**

**Now I'm bound by the life**

**You left behind**

She was always captivated by him. And now that he is gone, she was chained at her pass and can't break free. She tried to move on but she just can't. It was just so hard for her to move on and forget him. But he left her to live without him.

**Your face it haunts**

**My once pleasant dreams**

**Your voice it chased away**

**All the sanity of me**

His face haunts her. Even in her dreams, he was there. When she closed her eyes, she could see his face. Whenever she's alone, she could hear his voice. It almost made her crazy.

**These wounds won't seem to heal**

**This pain is just too real**

**There's just too much that time cannot erase**

She knew that she was never gonna heal. She knew that her pain will last forever. But there was nothing she could do to ease her pain. He broke her and she was broken into pieces.

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**

**When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears**

**And I held your hand through all of these years**

**But you still have all of me**

When he was suffering of brain cancer, he would cry on her. When he screamed in pain, she would be there, hugging him tight, whispering comforting words on his ears to calm him down.

**I've tried so hard to tell myself**

**That you're gone**

**But though you're still with me**

**I've been alone all along**

It was so hard for her to accept the fact that he is gone. It tore her apart. Even though how hard she told herself that he is gone, she could still feel him beside her as if he never left. But he is gone. He is truly gone forever.

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**

**When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears**

**And I held your hand through all of these years**

How could he leave her? He had been everything to her. He is now gone but he held her heart in his hands.

**But you still have**

**All of me…**

She never got to say goodbye to him and now and is her chance.

She entered the tall black gate. She stopped in front his grave while her tears quickly flowed down her cheeks.

"How could you do this to me? Why did you choose to leave me?" she said to his tombstone. She weakly kneeled on the ground.

"I love you Draco… Goodbye…"

_**Did you liked it? This is my first Dramione story…so review!!**_


End file.
